


Loki's Storm

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Is Evil, Plotting, Reflection, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki watches the clouds roll in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a sort piece about Loki hanging out and watching a storm.

Loki is sitting on the window sill of his apartment, just looking out over the city. The window is thrown open and this high up its quite cold. He doesn’t really notice it though, he’s used to the cold. He’s spent years wandering the wastes of the nine realms, through ice and snow as often as through sand and deserts. He made at least one of those wastelands, the memory makes him smile. 

The sky is darkening slowly, dark clouds rolling in and obscuring the setting sun. A spark of lightening rips across the sky and the smile drops from Loki’s face. He feels himself shudder and hates himself for it. Loki can feel the rumble of thunder that follows in his bones, it feels like his body is going to come apart. 

Loki hadn’t always been terrified of thunder and lightning, he’d once taken great joy in storms. The fierce winds, the destruction, the sounds of the rain, it had all been brilliant. But that was before Thor had picked up Mjolnir. Loki had been there when Odin had first gifted Thor with the hammer on his hundredth birthday. The sudden static in the air, the way the ground trembled beneath his feet, Loki had known right then that he’d never look at storms the same. 

Here in Midgard, storms don’t represent the same problem, at least not at this very moment. Thor is in Asgard, celebrating the fact that he finally managed to marry Jane Foster. It’s a good match really, even Loki can see that, Foster balances Thor, though they both share the share the same impulsive nature. Loki can admit that he respects Foster, even if he thinks she’s insane for marrying Thor. But the positive thing is that Thor isn’t here. The storm that's rolling in over the city is just a normal storm, it’s just normal rain, and normal thunder. 

A few spots of rain begin to fall against the window and Loki lifts his hand and uses a bit of magic to deflect it away. He’s not ready to go inside yet, not ready to stop watching nature happen. It’s maybe a little bit funny that this is the calm before the storm. Loki’s plans are in place, he only has to pull one string and everything will begin crumbling. While Thor might think that Loki is tamed, bored with causing destruction, Thor would be wrong. Loki is just waiting, waiting for the moment to strike. It’ll happen eventually and while Thor might make the earth tremble, Loki will crush it into dust if he wants to.

But tonight, he will let it be. Just for tonight he will let Thor have his fun, have his bride, and Loki will do nothing, but admire Midgard, rather than reducing it to ash. 

Loki grins, it will be his wedding present to Thor and Jane. One they will never know he gave them. Not until he stands over Thor as he kneels at Loki’s feet. Yes, crushing Thor when he’s at his highest will be the only thanks Loki needs.


End file.
